Voltage regulators are designed to maintain an output voltage at a constant voltage level over a range of output impedance. If there is a change in the output or input (e.g., a change in the load driven by the voltage regulator or change in the source voltage), the voltage regulator corrects for the change to maintain the output voltage at the constant voltage level. For example, if there is a sudden change in the amount of current that needs to be delivered by the voltage regulator due to a change in the load impedance, the output voltage level of the voltage regulator may temporarily deviate from the constant output voltage level until the voltage regulator corrects for the change in the load impedance and outputs a voltage at the constant voltage level.